


After All Hope is Lost

by Garzoum



Series: The first-stars last hope [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Blood and Injury, Character Death, Corruption, Emotionally Repressed, Fights, Fist Fights, High School, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Star Guardian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garzoum/pseuds/Garzoum
Summary: The star guardians vanished three years ago, only now does the first-star lookout for new guardians. These are the new saviors of the universe.
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)
Series: The first-stars last hope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114073
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	After All Hope is Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuri (The one who inspired me to write this fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yuri+%28The+one+who+inspired+me+to+write+this+fic%29).



> Hey there, thank you for choosing to read my fan-fic. This is the first one I've ever actually posted so please take that into consideration. If you see any spelling mistakes or something of the like please let me know in the comments along with any other things you want to say about my work. This fic is a prelude fic to the one I plan to write and I plan to have five chapters in this fic, one for each new star guardian.

Nightmares.

Caitlyn had them every night since the fall of the old guardians. It always started and ended the same way, with Caitlyn finding her star after watching it fall right in front of her in the middle of the night on the walk back home from her best friend Vi’s house.

After she picked it up she transformed into her star guardian form and watched many lights shoot through the sky. 

When she did she had the feeling that she had to follow them and follow them she did, she was amazed at the fact she could fly but was for some reason a natural at it as she followed them.

She never caught up with them nor did she feel like it was a good idea to show herself to them, it felt like hours or possibly even days that she had followed them for but when they stopped they were at some kind of ruined temple in the middle of space.

Caitlyn stayed back on a nearby asteroid and when she did a cat perched on her shoulder scaring the living daylights out of the normally composed woman, after realizing that it wasn’t going to hurt her she realized that it must be one of the companions that star guardians get that turn into their weapons and when she realized that fact it turned into a scoped rifle that fell into her hands.

With her weapon, she now had a way to view what was going on in the ruined temple. Even with seeing inside she still didn’t know what was going on. Inside she saw all of the star guardians including a new one no one had seen before, a bird-like vastaya who looked sad at another male bird vastaya who seemed to be another star guardian but looked corrupted somehow and he stared at her with anger in his eyes, he stood next to some odd-looking child who looked completely insane with the look on her face. She also seemed to be corrupted.

Then suddenly behind the group appeared another corrupted looking star guardian, it happened out of nowhere, they had very long twin tails that went below their knees and it was dark blue that faded into a lighter almost cyan the further down you looked. She had some kind of musical instrument in front of her that she strummed, sending out a long beam at the large team of star guardians.

No one on the team noticed them in time to stop the long hair corrupted guardian or jump out of the way of the beam. When they were hit everyone dropped their weapons and started to dance, and when they did so the male vastaya jumped into the middle of the group before suddenly launching all of them into the air including their weapons. When they were in the air the male vastaya grabbed all of the weapons and turned into a different-looking form making them look like a dark green galaxy of stars. In this form, he swerved around a select few star guardians along with grabbing everyone's weapons.

The guardians he had swerved around were the pink one Lux, the red one Jinx, and the long normally green-haired but now for some reason golden-haired one Soraka. After swerving around those three and quickly grabbing the weapons he jumped back to the insane looking child, taking Lux, Soraka, and Jinx with him. When he was back at the kid's side with the three guardians in tow the rest fell to the floor hard.

When the rest fell to the floor the green vastaya threw the three he had seemingly charmed into bubbles that were floating behind the kid and when they hit them they all passed out and slowly had corruption growing on them making Caitlyn gasp in surprise… though what came next almost made Caitlyn pass out in fear.

Once the Guardians who had fallen to the floor had just barely gotten back onto their feet the crazy child threw some kind of projectile at the group. The projectile had gone right through the chest of Miss Fortune, making blood splatter on her friends as she fell to the ground once more. She had died almost instantly from what Caitlyn saw but she didn’t even get a chance to react as the long blue-haired corrupted guardian shot out two blue bolts that hit Jana the light purple-haired guardian and Lulu the darkish green-haired guardian. The blue blots hit both of the guardian's neck before they could react to Miss Fortune’s death, both of them having their neck snapped from the force as they crumpled to the floor.

Caitlyn ran out of fear she couldn’t stand to watch the rest of what was happening as she suddenly took flight fastback to earth, she didn’t have time to stop and think as the only thing driving her currently was fear… and that’s where the nightmare always ended. It had been three years and she still was horrified by this nightmare, the first few months she’d wake up screaming and crying and hating herself that she didn’t do something about it.

It had been three years since that day and the star guardians never came back, no one but her knew why and to Caitlyn’s knowledge she was the only one left of the star guardians leaving her hopeless for the future of the universe as there was no way she could do anything alone. Though that changed as after three years something changed in the dream, at the end when she is running away she flies right into someone else, she didn’t get to see their face before the dream ended but all she saw was the ears of a deer.

After that Caitlyn woke up in bed again, panting hard as she woke up in a cold sweat from that damned nightmare. Though instead of the normal dead tiredness she felt curious, just who was that person with deer ears? She wracked her brain and couldn't think of anyone she knows who had the ears of a deer. There were a few vastaya in her department but none of them had deer ears so people she knew friend and co-worker wise lead her nowhere, maybe she had seen someone with deer ears on the street yesterday and it stuck with her? No that couldn't have been the case as she spent all of yesterday hanging out at Vi's place... thinking back she remembered passing out on Vi after she had a drink or two so she had no idea how she had gotten home. She figured Vi must have driven her home so that she didn't wind up late to work as she had lived closer to the department and started earlier than Vi did and Vi would do anything to get the chance to sleep in.

Caitlyn had decided she'd stayed in bed long enough and went to take a shower before work, though the thought of the person with deer ears never left her mind. Just who was that person in her nightmare?

**Author's Note:**

> Star Guardian: Caitlyn
> 
> Year: Graduated
> 
> Job: Police Officer 
> 
> Favorite Food: Tea & Cupcakes
> 
> Proficiency: Long Range Rifles


End file.
